


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by hystericalmode



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Abuse, Language, Manipulation, Poor alice, Pre BATIM, SO SORRY, Some of this stuff isnt accurate, Violence, bendy is a bully, bendy is an asshole, henry's a jerk as well, some blood, some torture, this Bendy is not someone you want to love, this is a bit different than other stories, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalmode/pseuds/hystericalmode
Summary: Henry sees some things that make him see the true demon in Bendy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an AU that wouldnt leave my head unless it was written! I will mostly write one-shots that will most likely not connect with each other. I guess you can call them drabbles?
> 
> Anyway I always read stories about sweet and innocent Bendy, so I decided to write Bendy as... Basically a spoiled child who's used to getting what they want and is not afraid of getting their hands dirty to do just that.
> 
> Be warned! These stories may be graphic to some!!

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

 

Henry sighed as he threw away another failed sketch. He didn't feel like drawing today, but he had a job to do. Besides the deadline was next week, he couldn't afford to fall behind again.

Grabbing another blank sheet of paper, he started drawing again, determined to at least finish a majority of his work before the end of the day. It was still quite early in the morning, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

When he was satisfied with the sketch he reached out to take the bottle of ink that was always on the left side of his desk, only to grab thin air. He glanced up in confusion, before his expression morphed into one of annoyance.

'Damnit Bendy!' He hissed internally. 'You could've at least returned the bottle!'

He rose up and pushed his chair back only to hear a clinking sound. He glanced at the ground and was pleasantly surprised when he realized it was the empty bottle. He swiftly picked it up and went to the ink room to refill the bottle.

Just as he was about to enter the room, he heard voices already inside. Henry stopped and waited outside the open door, trying to hear the conversation. He wasn't a nosy person, but even he was still curious about the cartoons on the other side of the door. They've been living in the studio for about six months now, mostly minding their own business. Well, except for Bendy. That little ink demon went wherever he pleased and was often bothering the other workers. He also didn't appear to have any idea on personal space or boundaries, but everyone was too polite to tell him to move or step back.

He didn't really know the other cartoons all that well, so maybe by listening (without getting caught), he would get a small peek into their real personalities.

He carefully glanced inside, thankfully the doorway was dark compared to the room itself. Boris was quietly reading in a corner of the room, while Bendy and Alice were sitting on the floor. The cartoon angel appeared to be writing on a pink book but Bendy was shoving a board game in her face, preventing her from actually seeing the page.

"C'mon Alice, play with me! Boris is too busy reading, so that means you have to be the other player!"

"Bendy please! I'm busy as well! Can't you find someone else to play with you or find something else to do?"

The ink demon pouted. "But I want to play this! You'd rather write than play with me?"

Alice didn't reply, just pushed the board out of the way and continued writing.

Bendy huffed a bit before grinning mischeviously. Henry knew the look on that face. The ink demon was planning something.

Bendy hummed quietly to himself as he scotted closer to the angel. She was too busy rereading the page to react when the small demon quickly snatched her book and hopped away.

"Bendy!" She shouted, rising to her feet. "Give that back!"

"What? You said I should do something else so I took your book!"

"When I said to do something else, I meant it so that you wouldn't bother me! C'mon Bendy, quit being childish and give it back!" She leapt at him.

He quickly sidestepped out of the way. "I'll give it to you if you promise to play with me!" He giggled.

His laughing quickly subsided when the taller toon didn't respond, too busy trying to get her pink book back. He gave her a suspicious look before pushing her back. "What's so special about this book anyway? What are you writing on it?"

Alice took a deep breath. "It's a diary. Joey said that you write your feelings and secrets on it. He gave it to me as a gift."

It was most likely that Joey got tired of listening to the angel voicing her problems all day so he gave her a book to spill her personal issues on.

Bendy's face went blank as he absorbed this knowledge. He then frowned in confusion. "So you write your secrets on this? Why would you do that? I thought we were friends? Friends don't keep stuff from each other."

"We are friends!" Alice exclaimed. "I-its just that..." She bit her lip. "There's some things that I don't want to share with you.." She whispered slowly.

Silence.

"... Are you... Are you hiding something from me?" He questioned, and the tone of his voice made Henry shiver. "What secrets could an innocent angel like you have...?" He casually opened the book and began scanning the page with greedy eyes.

Alice let out a terrified squeak and reached for the book, sucessfully managing to grab the cover. Unfortunately Bendy held on to the other half, grunting from the effort of keeping it in his grasp.

"Give it back Bendy! What I wrote in my diary has nothing to do with you!" She shrieked, patience quickly running thin.

"If you don't let go of this stupid diary, I'll tell Joey that you hit me!" Bendy shot back.

Henry's eyes widened in shock when Alice pulled her hand back and promptly slapped the smaller cartoon in the face. He yelped in pain, but oddly enough, Alice was the one to release the book and scramble backwards as if she was the one that got hit. Boris, who was watching them, whimpered quietly, before quickly standing up and running to a nearby closet, leaving his book behind.

Henry couldn't blame the poor wolf. He himself had almost made a run for it with the tension between the demon and the angel.

Alice looked like a child who just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Her arm was still raised, from when she had slapped the demon. Her mouth was gaped opened in shock and her black eyes filled with fear. Clearly, she looked just as surprised as them all about what she had just committed.

She lowered her hand in a tentative gesture. "B-B-Bendy... I-I..."

"You hit me..." Bendy whispered, touching the side of his cheek carefully. He looked at her with blank eyes before narrowing in righteous anger. "YOU HIT ME!!"

Poor Alice didn't even have time to respond before Bendy tightened his hold on the pink book and slammed the hard cover into the side of her face. She fell to the floor with a painful groan and blinked her eyes to clear her vision. Her eyes then widened in fear before she quickly put her hands over her face as Bendy brought the book down on her head.

"Who. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. Your. Messing. With?!" Bendy hissed as he beat the helpless cartoon with each word. He suddenly threw the book at her with all his might and grabbed her hair. He yanked her black curls back, forcing Alice to yelp and look at Bendy in the face. She recoiled when she saw his normally cheerful face replaced with this angry monstrosity.

"I said this before and I'll say it again, you bitch! Nobody messes with me! Got it!?" He yelled in her face as her tears streaked down her pale features. "The last time was a warning. This time I won't go easy on you!" He shook her head a little and continued in a even tone. "When everyone leaves, you will meet me back here in the ink machine. I'll give you ten minutes and if your late or try to run away from this, I'll know! And I'll make sure you wished you were never drawn!" He clenched his teeth. "Do you understand me?"

She whimpered but stayed quiet. Unfortunately, Bendy wasn't happy with that answer. He grabbed her halo and twisted it in his hands. Alice screamed and fell to the side. "I said! Do you understand me!?" He yelled over her screams.

"YES! Yes! Yes! I understand! I understand! She croaked out painfully.

"Good girl." Bendy said mockingly, as if he was talking to a dog. He looked at the halo with slight interest. "I'm keeping this." He stated, while twirling the ring idly on his gloved fingers. He gave her a look as if daring her to protest.

Alice only gave him a look of terror before slowly getting up and disappearing into the same closet Boris had run into. Meanwhile, Bendy put the halo on his arm like a bracet and admired its slightly shining glow. He reached for the book and stared at the shiny pink cover for a while. That's when Henry decided to make himself known.

"Bendy!"

The ink demon jumped and his tail stood straight as he turned around and faced Henry. He looked surprised and a flash of horror appeared on his face.

"H-Henry! G-geez! You almost gave me a heart attack, b-buddy! D-don't sneak up on me like that!" He grinned nervously. His smile wavered when Henry closed the door behind him.

He hastily took a few steps back as Henry walked into the room. "What's that you got there? Alice's diary?" The human questioned.

Bendy gulped as sweat started falling down the side of his face. "Y-yea... It is... I, uh... I found it laying down here... So, uh, maybe I should give it b-back..."

He tried to walk around the tall human, only for Henry to block his way with a single hand. "We both know she's not out there... And I don't think she'll want to see you... Ya know? Considering you threatened her and everything..."

Bendy took a few steps back and started shaking, whether in fear or anger, Henry didn't know, but he did recognize that panicked look in the little toon's eyes. It was a nice change from the usual arrogant demon.

He walked slowly forward. Bendy snapped up to look at him with pure terror in his eyes. For every step the demon took backwards, the human followed easily. Finally Bendy's back hit the machine and his eyes darted back and forth to the machine and back to the human.

"Can you move?" Henry stated, boredly.

"W-what...?" Bendy replied, voice shaking. The question was so random that the demon thought he must've misheard it.

"You're blocking the way." Henry pointed and carefully nudged the toon out of the way. Bendy watched in bewilderment as the man slowly refilled the empty bottle with ink. He carefully wiped off the top with a small napkin and turned off the machine.

He turned around and faced Bendy. "I would tell you to stop eating from my ink bottle, but I know you won't listen so what's the point?" He shrugged.

"...You're not gonna tell on me?" Bendy muttered warily, small hands gripping the book tightly.

"... Like I said. What's the point?" Henry repeated casually as he started walking away from the demon. "It's not like you're gonna listen to me." He stated, walking out of the room and back to his desk.

Honestly, Henry wasn't really surprised that Bendy turned out this way. The guy was a demon, after all, and it didn't help that Joey spoiled the little brat. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if Joey knew about this but didn't care. He pondered this for a while. Nah. Joey probably didn't know, he loved all his toons. Bendy just happened to be daddy's favorite.

As unfortunate and unfair as it was, he honestly didn't care what happened to those cartoons. He was here for one reason and one reason only: to work.

He did just that for about five minutes before he heard a noise to the side. He glanced down the hallway and saw Bendy walking towards him, the pink book still in his hands. The human shifted his position as the demon climbed on his lap and settled comfortably as he opened the book to the first page and silently began to read.

'... Yep... ' he thought dismissively as he patted Bendy's head in reasurrance. 'The only thing I care about is my work...'

 

If he repeated it enough times, he might believe it...

 

Click the link for a sketch I did!!

<https://hystericalmodelover.tumblr.com/image/160039851271>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry once again witnesses the true Bendy but this time, someone else gets a sneak peek too.
> 
> *****
> 
> There is some harsh language on this one and a bit of blood so be warned.

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

 

Henry yawns as he enters the front door, mumbling a greeting to anyone who acknowledges him. Taking a sip from his mostly bitter coffee, he passes through the long hallways. He tucks the plastic container he brought closer to his body as people pass by. He doesn't want anyone to know that he had brought fresh cupcakes for Bendy. 

He puts the container on his desk and was about to take a seat in his chair, when Bendy suddenly tiptoes out of one of the rooms, a large grin almost splitting his face in two. 

Judging by the demon's look, Henry knows that Bendy has commited some type of prank and was now trying to remain secretive. It wouldn't last though, sooner or later, everyone would know that the small cartoon was the culprit. 

And once again, Bendy would get off scott free.

"Bendy!" A female voice screeched loud enough to be heard several rooms away.

The little ink demon laughed and ran to the break room. Meanwhile Amy (a background artist) came out of the room -the same one Bendy had came out of- face covered in ink drawings. She had a ridiculous mustache and a unibrow, plus the word 'stoopid' written sloppily across her forehead. Honestly, she looked like a psychotic clown.

"Breakroom." Henry said distractingly as he pulled out various doodles and sketches from his folder. That was all Amy needed to hear before she stormed her way in there. 

Henry sat down in his seat, put the container safely to the side and began working. He heard angry yelling and screaming in the breakroom the entire time. He hissed in frustration. How was he suppose to work with those two screaming like savages?! He took another sip of his almost empty coffee. Shit. He was going to have to go in the breakroom for more.

As he stood up and headed for the breakroom, he realized that the shouting had stopped. In fact everything was a little too quiet. He stood in the doorway of the room, not even bothering to hide. It didn't matter since Amy and Bendy were too busy arguing to notice him.

"You were sleeping on the job! It's not my fault that you made yourself an easy target!"

"I had to stay in late yesterday since you ruined my background with your pranks! I was almost finished too! If you hadn't ruined my work I wouldn't have been so tired!"

"Excuses!" Bendy declared, before he turned to leave, presumably to once again run away from his troubles. Henry quickly took a few steps back to keep himself hidden.

"Oh hell no. You're not going anywhere! Not this time!" Amy seethed as she grabbed Bendy's left arm. 

Henry watched in slight amusement as Bendy immediately struggled, cursing, hitting, and even biting the woman a few times. Fortunately, Amy was much stronger than the small toon. She successfully managed to grab both arms and pinned them to his sides while quickly wrapping one arm around his waist. In the end she managed to trap both his small hands with a single arm. From this position, it looked like the two were awkwardly hugging. 

"Keep your filthly hands off me you stupid bitch! I'll tell Joey to fire your sorry ass, you whore!!" Bendy cursed and squirmed. Amy had a look of pure shock and confusion on her face as the toon continued to insult her.

'Oh yeah.' Henry thought carelessly. 'No one's ever seen this side of his personality, except for me... And the other toons.' 

"Bendy, who taught you those words?!" Amy asked, voice laced with concern. 

Bendy continued to snarl and twist. Amy gritted her teeth and held tighter, determined not to let the little demon go without an answer. Bendy glanced up and saw Henry standing there with a now cold coffee. 

"Henry!" He exclaimed, swiftly changing his tone and features from anger to fear. Amy slackened her hold and looked at Henry with wide eyes. "Henry help me! She's hurting me! Make her let me go!" He pleaded, crocodile tears running down his white face.

Before Henry could say or do anything Sammy came storming in along with the other workers of the studio. They must've heard Bendy's screams for help.

"Amy, what the hell are ya doing!" Sammy shouted in alarm. The breakroom was quickly becoming overcrowded as more workers came to see what the commotion was about. Harsh whispers full of judgments and accusations filled the room. Some workers were looking at Amy with distrustful looks and hateful gazes. 

Amy gaped at the crowd, too confused to respond. Henry, who had refilled his cup during the commotion, took a small sip to keep from laughing at the look on the woman's face. If he didn't know any better, he would've suspected she was in shock. 

Bendy, realising that Amy was distracted, shifted his position and viciously bit her arm. The young woman yelped and used her other hand to try to pry the toon's teeth loose but he held on tight. Several people, including Sammy, rushed over to help. Finally after five minutes of coaxing and whispering kind words they managed to convince the ink demon to let go.

Amy held her bleeding arm as Bendy ran through the crowd and hid behind Henry's leg, clinging to his pants like a lifeline. The little brat put on quite a convincing performance, quivering and shaking as if he was traumatized. He was probably trying to keep in his laughter.

While the rest of them were too busy tending to Amy's flesh wound, Henry quietly picked Bendy up and left the room, not unlike one would do to a scared child. He then placed the little demon on his desk while he sat on his chair. Now would be a good time to give the little twerp his gift.

"Hey Bendy, I've got something for you..."

Bendy gazed at him with a twinkle in his eyes (his fake tears were already gone) as he looked at the human with interest. He gave a small gasp when Henry opened the container to reveal the colorfully decorated cupcakes. 

Bendy squealed in happiness as he grabbed a cupcake and carefully studied the details on the whipped cream icing. The small toon delicately licked the icing clean off with a long tongue. He then took the wrapping off and shoved the entire pastry in his mouth, humming with clear joy.

As Bendy reached for another cupcake, Henry moved to grab his pencil to finish the rest of the sketching for the show. 

He wondered what other sweets the little ink demon favored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or concerns, please dont hesitate to leave a comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully nothing really bad happens here, so there's not much to warn you....

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

 

Joey watched as his workers packed up, ready to go home after a long day of work. Most of the team had already left but there were a few that were tidying up for tomorrow. In a few minutes the studio was empty, well except for himself and of course his creations. 

He pulled out a little brown bag from under his desk but quickly shoved it back down when someone opened the door. 

"Watcha got there, Joey?" Bendy asked as he skipped to the front of the desk. 

The human laughed. "Nothing escapes you, does it Bendy?" He chuckled as he pulled the bag from under the desk. "It's just a little present I got for Alice." He finished.

"... Oh... I'm sure she'll love it..." Bendy said with a forced smile. 

Joey smiled back as he gathered the gift and walked out of his office, Bendy just a few steps behind.

He didn't see the demon's jealous scowl.

Boris and Alice were both working on a 100 puzzle piece that Joey had given to the wolf as a gift. They seemed to be struggling with it, since the picture of the puzzle was a snowy environment, which meant that most of the pieces were white. He gently knocked the already opened door as he walked in the room, bag hidden behind his back.

"Hey dad." 

"Hello father."

"Hey kids." He responded and sent a smile to the wolf. " I see you're enjoying your present, Boris." 

The wolf smiled shyly. "Alice is helping me." He admitted.

Joey nodded. "You two are doing a good job." He praised as he watched them work for a while. He finally faced Alice, and pulled out the brown bag.

"Alice, sweetheart?" He asked. The angel turned her attention to him. "I got a little present for you." He said as he handed her the bag. 

Alice smiled brightly as she hurriedly opened the bag and gasped in delight. "It's lovely." She whispered, as she studied the small bracelet. The entire thing was made up of white pearls that gleamed like crystals. It was a simple gift, nothing too special, but Alice loved it nonetheless. 

"Thank you father!" She exclaimed as she gave him a hug. He returned the embrace before helping her put the bracelet on. It stood out wonderfully on her black gloves. The ink angel admired her gift with clear adoration in her dark eyes.

"Well, it's getting late. I should be heading home." Joey stated after a few minutes. He gave each of his children a tight hug and said his goodnights before leaving.

It was just the three of them now. 

Alice and Boris went back to their puzzle, while Bendy sat down and started reading the newspaper. Only to find himself continuously looking at the bracelet in the corner of his eye.

The little demon gritted his teeth and his hand tightened into fists as he glared at the gift on the angel's wrist. It wasn't fair. Joey had given both Boris AND Alice a gift. He looked away as the temptation to rip the bracelet became overbearing. 

It wasn't as if he was jealous of the gifts. No, he was jealous of what they represent. In his eyes, the presents were a way for Joey to show how much he cared for his creations. 

'If Joey gave those two gifts... What does he think of me?' The demon frowned, not liking where that train of thought was going. 

'Well... ' He thought as he eyed the two toons, specifically the angel. 'I guess I'll have to change that.'

He lifted the newspaper to hide the malicious smile that was spreading across his face. 

********

"Boris? Have you seen my bracelet?" Alice questioned the next morning. "I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"Nope. Haven't seen it." Boris answered. "Did you put it somewhere while you were taking a nap?" 

Alice shook her head. " I didn't take it off when I went to sleep."

"Maybe it must've snapped off. You do move around a lot when you sleep." The wolf explained. 

"I do?" She looked at the wolf in surprise. 

The taller cartoon nodded. "You should check the ink room. That's where you were asleep, right? Maybe the pearls are lying around somewhere." He suggested. 

The angel thought for a moment. "Yea, I guess I'll do that." She said patiently as she made her way to the ink room. Strangely enough the door was closed. 

Alice blinked. The door was usually never closed during the day since the animators would often come to refill their ink bottles. Deciding that someone must've closed it on accident she opened it. 

"Hey pervert! Didn't anyone teach ya how to knock?!" Bendy narrowed his eyes as the angel flinched violently. The ink demon was wearing an oversized shirt and pants. Alice wanted to tell him that he didn't even wear clothes but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to irritate him more than he already was.

She swallowed thickly and was about to run out when she realized that Joey was also in the room. He seemed to be making adjustments on the ink machine since he was wiping his hands with a dirty rag. 

Bendy gave her a dirty look and then spoke to their creator. "See Joey! This is what I'm talking about! Everyone just barges in here without permission!" He gave the human a sad look. "Is it too much to ask for a little privacy?" 

The human scratched the back of his head. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Henry came into the room with an empty ink bottle. "Is it fixed yet, Joey?" He asked.

Joey nodded as he fondly patted the machine. "It's fixed Henry." 

"Henry! Tell Joey to give me my own room!" Bendy demanded.

"Joey, give Bendy his own room." Henry repeated boredly as he refilled his bottle. 

Bendy pouted. "Jeez Henry, calm down. I know it was a good idea, but no need to get overexcited..."

"I'll keep that in mind." Henry swiftly responded before shifting his gaze to Joey. "Seriously though, if the brat wants his own room, you should just give him one. We all know he'll just keep pestering us until he gets what he wants."

"Well..." Joey trailed off as he thought about this. "... Ok..." He finally relented. "The question is, which room do we give him?"

Henry hummed a bit before leaning against the wall. "Well... The hallway leading to my workspace is long enough... We could cut in a door and build a room from the outside." He shrugged. "I'm handy with tools and construction, I could help build it."

Joey thought about this and slowly nodded, warming up to the idea. "Ok! It's official then!" He grinned at the little demon. "Alright, Bendy. You win. You'll get your own room soon!"

Bendy smiled widely. "Thanks guys!" He exclaimed before disappearing under the too large clothes and crawled out of the shirt. Standing up he then started tugging Henry out of the room by his pants. "C'mon Henry! Show me a sketch of my room!"

Alice silently watched them go before leaving as well (forgetting about the bracelet), shaken from the entire conversation.

'A room for Bendy?' She thought slowly, repeating the question in her head. 

For some strange reason, she couldn't help but feel even more frightened by that idea. The angel didn't like the idea of what Bendy would be doing behind closed doors. 

'Well, at least we won't see him as much...'

She shook her head. Even if they wouldn't be in the same room, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She found herself wishing that Joey had said no to the little monster. At least when they were sharing rooms, the angel could keep an eye on him. But now... Now he was going to have a room designed for his sick purposes.

She wasn't fooled for a second. Bendy wanted a room for a reason. That privacy thing he told Joey about was just an excuse to make it seem like that was all he wanted. 

She couldn't keep the whimper from escaping her throat. If he could hurt and abuse her in a public place such as the ink room. 

What would he do to her in a place as private as his room?

She turned the corner and peeked in the hallway as she watched Henry sitting on his desk while drawing on a sketch pad. Bendy was sitting patiently on his lap, looking at the drawing with interest. She groaned internally. Looks like Bendy wasn't kidding when he said that he wanted a sketch of his room. 

The angel felt her heart jump into her throat when Bendy sharply looked up and saw her peeking in the corner. The demon looked at her with a blank expression, before giving her a sadistic smile full of sharp teeth and dark promises. Alice quickly backed up and ran in a random direction. 

She needed to talk to Boris about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions or just wanna voice your opinions please don't hesitate to leave a comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically how the toons meet and how bendy got alice and boris to keep their mouths shut.
> 
> Warning: abuse, blood(ink), and violent language, and torture
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to share your opinions please leave a comment!! :)

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

  
"Alice this is Bendy, your brother. Bendy this is Alice. Your new sister." Joey introduced with a calm smile.

Alice looked at the small toon before her. 'He wasn't human, like father or Henry.' She first noticed. 'He's just like me.'

She smiled and held out her hand in greeting. "Hello brother."

Bendy gave her a blank look before he smiled and took her hand. "Nice ta meet ya, Alice!"

Alice internally frowned as Bendy said something about seeing Henry before leaving.

Why didn't he call her sister?

********

It was only a week after she met Bendy that Joey introduced them to another sibling, a tall wolf named Boris. He was sweet, shy, and new to the world, very much like her. She had fun showing him the different rooms at the studio, making sure he wouldn't get lost or overwhelmed. It was the least she could do for her sibling.

'Not like how Bendy treated me...' She thought bitterly as she remembered her first time outside of the ink room.

The studio was a very large place, with several rooms and many hallways with twists and turns. When Joey had left to go home a few hours after she was created, the human had put Bendy in charge of Alice. He told the ink demon to show her the layouts of the studio.

As soon as he left, Bendy opened the door, told her to 'have fun exploring' and walked out. She was so surprised, that by the time she went out of the room to ask him to explain what he meant, he was already gone.

She shivered as she remembered that night. The hallways were dark and gloomy. Noises and footsteps would follow her wherever she went and she could've sworn she heard a few giggles as well. All in all, it was a horrible first night for the angel.

She shook her head as she shifted her attention to the present. She didn't want to be reminded of those horrible times. Right now she had to focus on helping Boris with his spelling. Joey had left to go home, thirty minutes ago, so Alice volunteered to finish the rest of his lesson.

"Alice? Did I spell this right?"

The angel looked at the sheet of paper the other was showing her. "Good job, Boris! I told you, you would get it right!"

Boris smiled softly. "Yea, I guess I did... Thanks for teaching me sister."

Alice felt her heart beat excitedly in happiness. "You're welcome, little brother."

"Hey can you two keep it down! I'm trying to concentrate!" Bendy asked with a hint of annoyance. He gave the pair a small glare and then turned his attention back to his drawing.

Alice frowned while turning around and facing Bendy. "No need to be rude, little brother."

Bendy tensed from his position on the floor. "Don't call me little. I'm a week older than you. And don't call me brother, either."

"But the creator said we were siblings." Boris quietly pointed out. "Why shouldn't she call you brother?"

"Because you guys don't feel like family to me." Bendy flatly responded as he continued to draw. "As far as I'm concerned, we're just roommates."

Boris quietly whined and Alice blushed angrily. She then gave a small smirk as an idea came to her. "Alright than. If we're nothing more than strangers than I guess you won't get angry when I tell Joey who spilled coffee all over the new background designs this morning."

Bendy froze.

Alice smiled wider. "Everyone worked SO hard on perfecting those designs. It'll take a full week with the art department staying an extra hour to finish it in time for the deadline."

Bendy started shaking as Alice continued. "Imagine how FURIOUS everyone will be when I tell them that it was you who spilled the coffee." She shook her head in fake sorrow. "Just imagine how DISAPPOINTED Joey will be! He'll probably punish you for the rest of the month!"

Bendy finally turned around and glared at her. "You wouldn't dare." He whispered through gritted teeth.

Alice gave him a serious look. "Watch me." She promised, ominously.

Bendy narrowed his eyes. "I'm warning you, Alice." He spit her name out with pure venom. "Don't mess with me..."

Alice gave him an unimpressed look before turning her back to him, focusing her attention to Boris. The wolf was listening to their conversation with frightened eyes.

"...You're the one who shouldn't mess with me... Little brother..."

Everything was quiet.

"Okay Boris. Try to memorize these words and I'll test you when you're ready." Alice said sweetly, as if she forgot the entire conversation with Bendy.

Boris shifted uncomfortably as he tried to focus on the list of words. He looked up briefly to ask Alice a question, when he felt his mouth go dry. He froze in fear.

Alice frowned in concern. "Brother? What's wron-"

Boris hastily crawled a few steps back when Bendy slammed a bat down on Alice's head. The wolf screamed as the angel went down, clutching her bleeding wound as she painfully turned around. Her eyes widened in fright and Boris quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back just as the bat swung down again, inches away from striking her.

"Stay out of this Boris!!" Bendy snarled as he gripped his weapon tightly. "This is between me and her! If you interfere again, I'll smash your face in!"

The two toons stared at the ink demon in horror and surprise. There were many questions running through their heads but only one stood out to Boris.

'Where did he get that bat?!'

"Boris get in the closet." Alice ordered in a trembling voice. Boris stared at her in fright.

"W-what?!"

"You heard me." Alice stated. "Get in the closet. Bendy's right, this is between me and him!" She finished confidently.

The poor wolf whimpered pitifully and went to the closet, giving her one last scared look before closing the door with a click.

Alice felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Honestly, she had only said those things to get Boris safely out of the way. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this.

"A-alright, Bendy..." She held her hands up in surrender as she looked at thd demon in the eyes. "I-I promise I won't tell anyone about t-the coffee... J-just put the b-b-bat away, and calm down..."

Bendy scoffed. "It's too late for that now, little sister!" He hissed as he held his weapon up. "I warned you not to mess with me, bitch!"

He quickly ran forward and viciously swung. Alice took a few steps back and accidently slipped on Boris' papers, bat swinging harmlessly over her head. She kicked her legs out and smiled when she successfully made him trip and drop the bat.

Her smile disappeared when he fell on her chest, his small head bounced painfully on her breasts. He lifted his head, stared at her cleavage in disgust, before attempting to stand without touching her.

She took advantage of his hasty fumbling to grab his head and shove his face into her chest in a mock hug. His protests were muffled by her breasts and she took that time to roll them over until she was the one on top.

She felt small hands pushing at her stomach, attempting to push her away, but she shifted her weight to her upper body, determined not to let the little monster go. It would be hours before Joey would be back, and she didn't know how long she could keep this up...

She frowned when she felt wetness seeping through her bra and jumped back in alarm when she felt the demon's teeth try to bite through the inky fabric. Staring at him in disbelief, she bit down a scream when she saw his once perfect flat teeth, had transformed into rows of sharp chops. It was a good thing she moved or else he would've bitten a good chunk out of her.

Bendy had picked up the bat once again and held it loosely with both hands. "You should've just kept your mouth shut, Alice." He stated before he kicked the spelling book at her.

He kicked the book in a way that sent every paper in it flying. Blinking in surprise, Alice stepped back, and felt a sharp pain on her side.

Before she could see what had hit her, she felt another fierce pain on the left side of her ribs. She shrieked and fell to her knees. She looked up, only to come face to face with the bat.

Her head whipped violently backwards as her body fell, no longer strong enough to hold her up. She felt ink run down her nose and she couldn't open her left eye. After a few seconds, a shadow fell over her battered form and she looked up.

Bendy was standing there with an ink stained bat hooked over a shoulder. He gave her a malicious smile full of sharp teeth. Finally he bended down low enough until their faces were inches apart.

"Hmmm. I think your good enough for another few rounds." He cooed before painfully grabbing a handful of her hair and started taking her to the closet.

Boris yelped and backed away when Bendy opened the door, dragging along a beaten up Alice. He then threw the angel in the middle of the room before shuting the door behind him.

The demon clapped loudly, making the two toons in the closet wince. "Ok kiddies! Here's what we're gonna do! We're going to play a spelling game! He paused a bit as he thought the rules over. "I'm going to say a word and you-" He pointed at the wolf, making the tall toon flinch. "You! Are gonna spell the words correctly! If ya spell it right, then congrats! But if ya spell it wrong..."

He suddenly kicked Alice in the ribs without breaking eye contact with Boris, and listened stoically as she howled with pain.

Boris shook as sweat ran down his forehead. He didn't want to do this! He wasn't smart enough to spell whatever challenging words Bendy would most likely chose.

"First word: Trauma!"

His voice shook as he thought of his answer. "T-R-A-M-"

"WRONG!!" Bendy cheered as he kicked Alice on the side of her head, making more ink spill out.

"Second word: Horrible!"

"H-O-R-I-"

"Wrong again dummy!" He lifted the bat and slammed it on her left hand, shattering the bones. She screamed again.

"Third word: murder!"

"M-U-R-D-E... R?"

"Wow! Who would've guessed you knew how to spell that!" Bendy applauded.

"Fourth word: laughter!"

Boris thought about that for a minute. "L-A-U-G-H-T-E-R"

"You're getting kinda good there, little brother!" Bendy mocked, making both Alice and Boris flinch.

"Lets see... Let me try something harder..." He muttered, as the wolf tensed.

"Fifth word... " he trailed off as he rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "Torture." He finished with a smirk.

Boris trembled. "T-O-R-T-O-"

"NOPE!"

The wolf burst into tears as another crack and a pained scream rang out in the small closet. "P-p-please, Bendy!! Please s-stop!" He sobbed. "I don't want to p-play anymore!"

"Really?" Bendy questioned innocently as he cocked his head to the side. "But you were doing such a gooood joooob!" He praised sarcastically.

"P-P-please!! I'll d-do anything!" He pleaded.

"... Anything?" Bendy repeated as his tail straightened with interest.

"Y-yes! Anything!"

"Well, why didn't ya say so in the first place?!" Bendy grinned happily. "You could've saved us all this trouble if you had said that sooner!"

Boris whimpered as the demon started pacing back and forth. "Well, first off, you're not gonna tell anyone about any of this." Bendy started off. "You, little brother. Are going to keep. Your. Mouth. Shut!" He glared. "And don't even think about trying to find a loophole or anything stupid like that! You know EXACTLY what I mean."

"If I have ANY reason to believe that you're breaking our deal, I will find out. And I will make you pay." He promised.

"The same rules apply to you too, you little bitch." He turned to Alice and stomped on her head, forcing her face to collide painfully to the floor. "If you even think about telling anyone..." He pointed the inky bat sharply at Boris, making the wolf yelp. "... I'll break every bone in his body and I'll force you to watch. "

"Do you two understand me?"

Boris hastily nodded with wide eyes, while Alice groaned. He took that as a yes.

Putting pressure on his foot, he smiled nastily as Alice whimpered. He stood like that for several long seconds before finally backing off.

As Boris rushed to Alice's side, Bendy made a show of dusting himself off before taking the bat and opening the door.

"Get her cleaned up. Joey and Henry will be here in a few hours. We wouldn't want them to slip on these ink puddles lying around now, would we?"

The last thing he saw before closing the door, was Boris' tear stained face full of hurt and trauma.

About time those two finally knew who was the boss around here...

 

 

Another sketch!

<https://hystericalmodelover.tumblr.com/image/160290851481>

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some jealous Bendy!! 
> 
> Warning: just some language

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

"Ok Bendy... Just remember to keep your eyes closed... You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would you?"

"Joey, I know what my room looks like! I saw the sketches Henry made, remember?"

The human snorted. "Yeah, but we added some new things here and there. Besides, drawings don't compare to the real thing!"

"Yea, I guess you're right." Bendy smiled. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Hold on, we're almost there..." A few seconds passed. "... And now you can open them!"

Bendy did as he was told and studied his surroundings in awe. The room was fairly wide, with plenty of space to decorate as he pleased. He glanced up and chuckled when he saw a single picture with the words 'HOME SWEET HOME!' written in cursive. 

Other than that, the walls were shiny and painted a light gray, his favorite color next to black. There was a small nightstand with a lamp and small red clock on top of it. His eyes widened at the bed in the corner of the room. It was bigger and taller than he had expected.

"Henry offered to make Alice and Boris bunk beds too," Joey commented randomly and Bendy internally glared at the mention of their names. "But they politely declined."

"Oh! Well, that was nice of him!" Bendy smiled, ignoring the way his hands clenched. "What was the name of this again?" He quickly changed the subject and waved a hand in the direction of the large furniture.

"Technically this is a double deck bed." Joey reminded him as he patted the small stairs that led to the top bed. "Henry left the top completely blank , he said you wanted it that way."

"Yea. I wanted to pretend that it was a porch..." The ink demon smiled charmingly.

Joey returned the smile before he glanced at his watch and hummed. "Well, it's almost quittin' time, I'd better go and say goodnight to Alice and Boris. Goodnight Bendy, enjoy your room."

"Night Joey."

When Joey closed the door, Bendy waited until his footsteps faded to lock the door. Now the only way to get in was the key, which Bendy had already swallowed. 

Now that Joey was gone, he could inspect his room as freely as he wanted. 

He climbed the stairs to the top bed and leaned over the rails. It was quite the height, he wondered if it hurt to fall from here. He gently knocked on the barren floor; it was hollow, perfect for what he had in mind.

Sitting on his knees, he stuck a gloved hand into his inky body and pulled out a hammer he had taken earlier today. He chose a middle plank and carefully took off the nails holding it in place. 

Once it was gone he lifted the wood and inspected the hollow space it left behind. He put his head in and once he was satisfied with what he saw, pulled out and plunged a hand back into his inky stomach. 

This time, he pulled out three trinkets: a wedding ring that he stole, a wallet, and of course, Alice's bracelet. 

He set them down in his new secret spot and put the wood back. He stood up and studied his hiding place. He'd have to ask Joey for a small carpet or something to cover it.

With that finally out of the way he climbed down and fell on his bed with a happy sigh. Toons didn't need to sleep, but it was nice to just lay down and relax.

The ink demon idly rubbed his stomach, it was nice to feel empty again. Holding all those items in his body was just plain annoying and uncomfortable. He'd rather not have that many foreign objects in his body again.

With that last thought in mind, the small demon finally drifted off to sleep, hands absentmindedly caressing the halo around his wrist. 

********

It was one week later when Joey and Henry had gathered the three toons in the ink room (the latter had given each of them a pen to suck on). Joey seemed excited for some reason, while Henry looked annoyed, like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Ok, guys... There's someone we'd like you all to meet..." He opened the door and someone short came in. "Kids, I'd like ya to meet Dawn, your- uh... A new friend."

The other toons were suspicious at the human's awkward rephrasing but ignored it as their creator introduced them to the new arrival. Alice absentmindedly sucked on her pen while studying the small toon.

She was a sheep, that much was obvious. She was shorter than Alice, but still a good head taller than Bendy. The little sheep had a dark face with white toonish eyes that seemed to shine with mischief. Other than a bow on her head, she didn't have any clothes on. Still, her fur was drawn in a way that made it look like an overgrown fluffy sweater.

Bendy turned to Joey. "So... Why introduce us as friends and not our... sister?" He practically hissed the last word out, but of course their creator didn't seem to notice.

Instead, Joey's smile widened and he turned to Henry, who narrowed his eyes. "Well, ya see-"

Dawn ran over and hugged Henry's leg. "It's because Joey didn't create me! Henry did!" She finished with a prideful smile, while Henry just rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it.

Alice's eyes widened in terror as her hands started shaking. She turned her head slightly to the left to look at the other toons. Poor Boris was sucking on his pen and had frozen in that position in surprise. 

And Bendy... Alice tightened her grip on her pen in fear. The little ink demon looked... Furious.

It wasn't obvious, of course, but spending time with Bendy made him somewhat easy to read. Well, at least to Alice. He had his trademark smile on his face and his eyes curved in joy, but if one looked closely enough, he looked anything but happy. 

His small hands were clenched at his sides threatening to snap his pen in half. He looked more like he was baring his teeth, rather than smiling, at this point. The demons eyes gleamed ominously, with a hint of vengeance and the promise of pain in the future.

"It was nice to meet you guys!" Dawn exclaimed, and much to the surprise of everyone, swifly climbed her way up Henry's leg, put her arms around the human's neck, and kissed his cheek lovingly.

Joey cooed softly, making Henry glare at him. While everyone was distracted by this, Alice heard a snap and she glanced at Bendy again. She automatically took a few steps back when she saw THAT expression on his face. Boris turned to look as well, quickly regretted it, and hurried over to Alice's right side and away from the furious demon.

Alice couldn't blame the tall wolf. For a split second, Bendy's fake expression had cracked and she saw what he was truly feeling. His smile and forced expression had disappeared, replacing it with a jealous scowl and envious black eyes. At that moment, the demon looked like he wanted nothing more than to grab the little sheep, rip her off of Henry's neck, and beat her within an inch of her life. 

He looked even scarier than when he had tortured her, if that was even possible. 

When Joey turned his attention to them again, Bendy swiftly shifted his expression for the previous fake one. 

"Henry's just acting cold. He really does love her!" Joey whispered giddily to his creations (making Bendy's smile waver) while putting his hands on Henry's shoulders. He lead the two of them to the door. "C'mon you two. We need to introduce Dawn to the rest of the team!"

The little sheep giggled softly while Henry looked like he was slowly killing Joey with his eyes. With one last smile at the toons, he pushed the pair out and closed the door.

It was just the three of them now.

As soon as the door clicked shut Bendy looked murderous. The small demon threw what was left of the pen on the floor with an angry howl. His breathing was erratic and he started shaking in anger while a distorted growl escaped him. His gloved hands kept clenching and unclenching, like he was pretending to strangle someone (Dawn) with them.

Alice shifted nervously while Boris fiddled with his pen. Neither of them wanted to make eye contact with the short demon or heaven forbid, make him angrier.

"... I can't wait to get my hands on that little shit..." Bendy promised venomously as he walked over to the door. "I'll make her regret ever putting her filthy hands on him..."

He slammed the door behind him, making the walls shake from the abuse. 

Once he was gone, Boris immediately hugged himself and weeped quietly, not for himself, but for Dawn. Alice held him and tried to whisper comforting words to him. 

Dawn was one dead little sheep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you any questions or concerns, or just wanna talk, please leave a comment:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death, violence, blood(ink), and language.

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

 

"Hey dad! Look what I made you!"

Henry gritted his teeth in annoyance before he turned to look at Dawn. She was holding out a piece of paper. Henry raised an eyebrow when he saw the two (admittedly well drawn) cartoonish figures on the front. 

It was a figure of the little sheep holding hands with a tall figure. A human (most likely him). The words: ME AND MY DAD! were written on the top. Henry studied the picture with little to no interest. The two cartoons were grinning which he found vaguely amusing. As far as he could tell, he had never smiled in her presence.

"... What do you want me to do with it..?" Henry asked when he finished inspecting the paper.

Dawn looked surprised at his question and her smile wavered. "Uh... I want you to have it..?"

"Oh. Thanks." Henry said as he took the paper from her. He puts it on top of his desk, not really caring if he loses it or not. Hopefully this was the last time Dawn bothers him again.

"Dad..?"

Nope, apparently not.

"Yes, Dawn?" He answered tonelessly.

"... Do you... Like me..?"

"Sure."

"Oh, ok! I like you, too!" She immediately perked up and skipped back to... Wherever the hell she usually goes.

As her footsteps faded away he allows himself to relax. He doesn't know why he indulges her. Oh, yes he does. It was because of Joey.

His soft hearted friend would be in absolute tears if he found out that Henry didn't treat Dawn like one of his own. It's not like he even cares about what the other employees would think of him, but... Joey was a person he kind of cared about. He could pretend he liked Dawn... At least for Joey's sake.

That doesn't mean he has to be obvious about it.

*********

As Dawn skipped to the ink room, she felt something hit her feet and she tumbled forward. She was so surprised that she didn't even have time to brace herself. The young sheep bit her tongue as her chin connected to the wooden floor.

Ink spilled out of her mouth as her eyes began to water; she had bit through her tongue.

"Golly, Dawn! You should be more careful!" Bendy exclaimed as he stood over her, not even attempting to help her up. "You tripped over my tail." 

Dawn looked at his swishing tail and blinked. "B-but how was I suppose to kn-"

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention." Bendy said offhandedly as he made his way to Henry's desk. 

Dawn frowned as Bendy crawled into her father's lap. The human didn't seem to mind as he repositioned himself to allow the demon to rest comfortably in his lap. 

She sighed sadly at the sight. She wished Henry treated her the way he treated Bendy. Her father seemed to truely like the little ink demon, at least it seemed that way to her. 

Perhaps she should ask Bendy for tips on how to make Henry like her...

*******

As Bendy said goodnight to Henry and Joey, he slipped into his room, locking it with a click. The little demon climbed up the steps of his bed and opened his secret spot. He had one more thing to add.

He put a hand through his chest and pulled out the picture Dawn had drew. It was easy to snatch the piece of paper off of Henry's desk when he wasn't looking. Bendy was one hundred percent sure that the human didn't even notice. He gazed at the picture, before adding one final detail with an inky hand.

The human figure was left untouched but the little lamb had a thick X over her image. 

Other than that, the picture was unharmed. Setting it down with the rest of his items, Bendy put the plank back and climbed down. He glanced at the red clock on his nightstand. 

12:30

He grinned sharply. Plently of time for what he had planned. He reached under his bed for his hammer.

*********

Dawn hummed quietly as she picked up a blue crayon and started coloring her picture. Boris sat across from her, using a pen to outline his picture before he could color it. Once he finished, he patiently waited for it to dry. 

Neither noticed a third person standing in the doorway.

"Heya Dawn! Hey Boris!" A cheerful voice rang out, making the poor wolf jump. The sheep looked up from her work and smiled at Bendy.

"Hello Bendy!"

The ink demon smiled before walking into the room. He glanced at the pictures they were coloring before bending down to take a closer look. 

"Wow. These look good!" Bendy exclaimed as he looked from Boris' drawing to Dawn's. His smile wavered when he saw the picture the sheep was coloring. He picked up her paper.

"Who are these two characters?" Bendy asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Dawn smiled pridefully. "It's a picture of me and my dad! He seemed to like my first drawing so, I decided to make him another! This time in color!" She held her blue crayon in the air as if to prove her statement. 

Boris watched from the background. Something didn't feel right..

"Heh. You must really like Henry, dont ya?" Bendy asked, black eyes shimmering.

Dawn nodded. "I don't just like him. I love him!" 

Bendy stopped smiling. "Well that's too bad because he doesn't love you."

Dawn's smile faded as the demon's words sank into her mind. "Wha-"

"You may 'love' him." Bendy practically spit the word in her face. "But that doesn't mean he loves you." He clarified, because obviously she was too stupid to understand unless he told it to her straight.

"H-how do y-you know..?" Dawn frowned as her eyes began to shine with unspilled tears. 

Bendy rolled his eyes. "Because Henry loves ME." He said simply.

Now the sheep looked confused. That didn't really answer her question. "W-well, unless h-he told you h-himself... How do y-you know he doesn't love-"

"Because he can't love the two of us!" Bendy exclaimed as he cut her off. "He can only love one person, and that person is ME!" 

Dawn shuddered at the tone of his voice, but didn't back down. "W-why can't he love two people..? After all, he is my-"

"He's MINE!" Bendy screeched as he stomped towards her, making the sheep hastily back up. "His mind! His body! His soul! And his LOVE, are all MINE!" He ripped her picture with each word, until her gift resembled shredded confetti.

He threw the remaining pieces at her, making her cover her face. "Can't you see that he hates you?! You're just an annoying brat that he has to babysit! So why don't you just do us all a favor and just stop all this 'he's my dad' bullshit! He is not and will never be YOUR dad!"

Dawn's tears were already running down her face at this point but she made no move to wipe them. Instead, she surprised Bendy and Boris by standing up and slapping the little demon. 

'This looks familiar..' Boris thought as he froze in horror. Bendy touched his cheek and stared at Dawn in shock.

She didn't hit him hard enough to send him to the floor, but the slap had stung and echoed throughout the room. 

Dawn watched in horror when Bendy's face went from stunned to murderous. His eyes seemed to glow red as his teeth sharpened dangerously. This was the first time she had seen this side of Bendy, so everything felt a bit surreal. Like she was in a dream that was quickly turning into some type of horrible nightmare.

As if they weren't terrified enough, Bendy stuck a hand into his body and pulled out a hammer. Boris felt something akin to bile rise up to his mouth, but promptly swallowed it. 

"Run Dawn! Run!" Boris shrieked as he stood up and ran out the door. Dawn shook off her fear and quickly followed after the wolf, with Bendy hot in her heels. 

Like something out of their cartoon, the three characters raced around the studio. The entire thing would be a lot more funnier if the pair weren't running from a small psychotic ink demon.

Unfortunately, after five minutes when the chase began, Boris tripped on a chair that was left next to a wall. Dawn quickly went around him and continued running while Bendy just jumped over him. The wolf prayed for the sheep as he watched them disappear around the corner.

Meanwhile Dawn wasn't having much luck. She didn't know the studio that well, since she was only alive for two days, so she was at a disadvantage. She turned another corner and almost crashed into Alice. The angel looked surprised but Dawn didn't have time to explain so she quickly sidestepped out of her way. 

Bendy, wasn't as fortunate as he turned the corner and collided with the angel. The two toons fell into a heap on the floor as Dawn quickly ran down another hallway.

"Stupid bitch! Get the hell out of my way!" Bendy snarled as he shoved Alice's head down to pull himself up. The ink demon ran down the same hallway, leaving the ink angel stunned. 

Once Dawn felt like she put enough distance between herself and the demon, she focused on being more quiet. 

She tiptoed through the halls, making several twists and turns to lose her trail. Fortunately this path was familiar so she knew her way around. If she walked farther out she would make a right and go downstairs. Hopefully, she'll be able to find a hiding spot that'll last until Henry came.

Just as the stairs came into view she heard a noise behind her. Dawn glanced over her shoulder and something hard and pointy connected with her face. 

The little sheep screamed as her left eye was pierced, ink oozing out of her wound. She tried to pry the object out of her eye as she stumbled. Just as she pulled it out, her right eye widened in fear as Bendy ran at her and shoved her backwards.

Dawn dropped the hammer as she fell down the stairs. The last thing the little sheep felt was pain before snapping her neck on a step. Bendy watched as her lifeless body tumbled down further and further into the darkness. 

Once she stopped rolling, Bendy picked up his hammer, stuck it in his gut, before deciding to check on her. He whistled appreciatively when he saw the strange angle her head was now tilted in. 

Taking a closer look, he could see her body melting apart. In about twenty minutes, there would be nothing but an ink puddle staining the bottom of the stairs. 

Dawn the singing sheep was dead.

Bendy hummed as he turned around and went up the stairs. He's already got a perfect story to tell of how Dawn kicked the bucket. He'll just tell them that they were playing hide-and-seek and she fell down the stairs and stopped moving. 

To make it more believable (and tragic) he'll ask them why she's not around anymore. To make it seem that he's oblivious to the concept of death. Joey, the softhearted moron, will believe him, and Henry...

He felt himself stop. He didn't know how exactly the man would react but...

A picture of Henry's irritated scowl flashed in his mind whenever Dawn interrupted his work.

... But maybe it won't be as bad as he thinks. Hell, Henry should be grateful that Bendy had taken care of his pest problem. 

With that last thought in mind, the ink demon whistled out a cheerful tune, his music echoed across the lifeless hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, concerns, or opinions please do not hesitate to leave a comment:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but nonetheless enjoy!

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

 

Two days later they held a funeral for Dawn, though it was weird considering they didn't have a body to bury. They just mopped up her ink puddle, put it in a fancy bottle and buried that. Thirty seconds after burying the bottle Bendy asked to be excused and Joey granted it, thinking the ink demon was going to grieve.

As soon as he was out of sight, Bendy wheezed with laughter. 

The whole thing was ridiculous and clearly all Joey's idea but they just went along with it. Henry wanted to say it was a waste of time, but kept his mouth shut. Perhaps this was just Joey's way of having closure.

Still, he was glad when everything was back to normal. The other employees went back to work and the toons went back to what they were doing before. They didn't let Dawn's death effect them considering it was just an accident. Henry just wanted everything to stay the way it was.

But a week later, Joey came to him with another one of his 'brilliant' ideas.

"... Please tell me you're joking..." Henry said flatly.

Joey gave him a hurt yet understanding smile. "Look... I know you're probably having second thoughts about this-"

"I'm not having second thoughts! I KNOW this is a bad idea!"

"-but you shouldn't let this affect you. You can make another toon!" He finished hurriedly.

Henry stared at him. "Dawn is dead, Joey. You think I should just... Replace her like she's some kind of toy?" Not to mention the fact that he didn't like Dawn enough to want a replacement of her anyway.

"Replace her?! Goodness no!" Joey yelled, blush rising to his pale cheeks. "I-I just thought that you'd want t-to create another toon to adopt. I know you miss Dawn, but... You should take that love you had for her, and give it to someone else. Another toon, if you like."

Henry didn't like the sound of that. After all, Joey had said something similar to convince him to adopt Dawn in the first place. Didn't Joey understand that he didn't need a toon to make himself happy?

"... Joey... I didn't even create Dawn in the first place... What makes you think I even WANT another toon..?"

"You did create her!" Joey immediately protested. "You drew the seals and everything-"

"But it was YOUR blood we used!" Henry butted in, annoyed, while pointing at Joey's paling face. "Don't think that I don't remember that part of the summoning ritual! If Dawn was truly mine, then we would've used MY blood, not yours!"

Joey opened his mouth but Henry cut him off. "You said you wanted me to love her, but how can I when she wasn't even mine?!" He shook his head, angrily. "Just admit that YOU want more toons, Joey... Don't use me as your excuse!"

Henry stormed out of Joey's office as soon as he finished his nasty remark. Joey followed after him, determined to change his mind. 

As soon as they left the room, the closet door opened, and a certain ink demon came out with a thoughtful expression on his face.

*******

"Henry! Henry, wait damnit!" Joey called out as he tried to explain this misunderstanding.

"What do you want? Besides using me to make more toons!" Henry shouted over his shoulder. 

They passed by several employees that merely stared but did nothing to interfere. They were used to Henry and Joey's arguments.

"I'm doing this for YOU, Henry!" Joey put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder once he was close enough. "I-I just don't want you to hide your emotions! I know you loved Dawn, but she would've wanted you to move on-"

"Move on to another kid?" Henry butted in rudely. "I don't want another toon, Joey. I just want to be able to work without interuption! Having a toon to take care of is too time consuming!"

"But having a toon made you happy!" Joey insisted. "You may not have noticed, but you were different when you had Dawn! You had this- this spark in your eyes! Is it so bad that I want to see you happy?"

Henry didn't answer, too busy wondering what the hell Joey was talking about. Spark in his eyes? The fuck was that? "Look, Joey, this isn't a daycare. We don't have the time or dedication to just keep bringing toons to life. I told you before that Bendy was enough. Can't you be happy with what you got?"

Joey actually winced when he mentioned the ink demon's name, which cause Henry to raise an eyebrow. "What?" He asked flatly.

"N-nothing..." 

"No, it's not nothing. Why did you flinch? Did I say something you didn't like?" His voice became hard.

"No! It's just t-that... B-Bendy wasn't... I mean..."

"He's not what?" Henry repeated through gritted teeth.

"..."

"Oh!" Henry said in a patronizing voice. "I get it. This isn't about me being happy, this is your way of bribing me. Or perhaps you're thanking me? Are you trying to repay the debt for giving you HIM, is that it? Are you serious?!"

"Shhh!" Joey frantically looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to their conversation but he didn't want to risk that chance. "H-Henry please! Keep your voice down!"

"I let you have him! You don't need to try to make it up to me-"

"Father? What's going on?" 

They both turned to the direction of the voice. Alice and Boris immediately took a few steps back while Bendy just looked at them with suspicion. 

"K-kids!" Joey managed to wheeze out but quickly recovered to put on a fake smile. "How long were y-you guys standing there?"

"Long enough. What were you guys talking about?" Bendy asked, getting to the point.

Joey paled as he felt his chest tightened. "N-nothing!" He insisted as he gave Henry a pleading look. "Right, Henry?"

Henry looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind at the last second. "It's nothing." He repeated glumly before turning around and walking away. 

Bendy immediately went after him, while Joey watched him go with a mixture of sadness and... Disappointment?

"Dad? Are you alright?" Boris asked as he touched his shoulder gently.

"O-of course I am..."

The two toons didn't believe him for a second but let the matter drop. If he didn't want to talk about it then they wouldn't force him to. 

It was the least they could do for their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any questions or concerns:)


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

"Have you seen my bag anywhere?" Henry asked Joey thirty minutes before quiting time. 

The two of them were still uncomfortable with one another ever since their fight two days ago but they were still civil to each other. 

Still, the fact that Henry was talking to him made Joey instantly forget about their misunderstanding. He couldn't hold a grudge anyway and if Henry wanted to forget about their fight than Joey wasn't going to remind him anytime soon.

"No, I haven't seen it... When did you last see it?" Joey asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. He couldn't help it; he missed talking with his best friend.

Henry gave him a glance and continued to look around the room. He knew what Joey was trying to do but didn't voice it. "It was next to my desk. When I went to ask Amy about the storyboards, it was gone."

Joey hummed a bit, thinking about what to say. "... Maybe you should ask around. Someone could've taken it on accident or probably mistake it for their own. It's not exactly an uncommon design..."

Henry thought about that. At least four other people had the same bag as he did so Joey could be right about someone thinking it was theirs; but then again it was next to his desk. He didn't think anyone would mistakenly take it, especially if they looked at the bag's content and realized it wasn't their stuff.

He has a feeling he knows who took it, but he doesn't want to make accusations just yet...

"Why don't you ask around?" Joey suggested. "We have a few minutes till quitin' time. That's probably enough time to find your bag while everyone's still here."

Henry paused to consider the idea. "Yeah, sure... I'll do that..." He said after a while and gave Joey a small smile. "Wish me luck..."

Joey beamed at him in response, happy that they weren't fighting anymore.

******

Henry spent at least ten minutes asking people about his bag, but no one had a clue as to where it went. Everyone was already packing up, ready to go home, and that, somehow, made him more anxious.

He asked Alice and Boris as well, but they both seemed rather... Frightened when answering the question. Boris wouldn't look at him and Alice looked like she had swallowed a lemon. 

That was all the proof Henry needed, so he made his way to Bendy's room. He knocked on the door first and when there wasn't an answer, he went in.

The first thing he saw were white sheets of papers strewn about everywhere, and not just any papers. They were his sketches, outlines, and concept art of earlier works. Some of which were made years ago.

The next thing he noticed was Bendy sitting cutely in the middle of the pile, looking through his sketch book as if he had every right to see his stuff. The little brat even had the audacity to even give him a short wave, like what he was doing was perfectly normal.

Henry gave the demon a neutral look. "... Bendy... What are you doing..?"

The ink demon smiled at him and Henry didn't know if it was genuine or not. "What does it look like I'm doin' Henry...?" Bendy asked before giving him a calculating look. "... Or should I say 'dad'?"

It took a second for Bendy's words to sink into his head. Instead of looking surprised or shocked like Bendy expected, Henry looked... Rather bored. The human wasn't going to give the demon the satisfaction of seeing a reaction. He kept his face perfectly flat. "It looks like you're looking through my stuff without permission." He then narrowed his eyes. "... And I ain't your dad."

"Liar!" Bendy hissed at him, dark eyes glistening in the light. The little demon held the sketchbook up. The page was filled with sketches of Bendy's previous designs. "... All this time I thought Joey was the one who created me, but it was you, wasn't it?! That makes you my dad!"

Henry sighed. "... I will admit that I did design you... But-" he crossed his arms. "- that doesn't mean that I brought you to life, that was all Joey."

Bendy didn't believe him. "You're lying!"

"It's the truth, and honestly I don't care if you believe me or not." He stepped forward and started collecting the papers off the floor, not even giving the demon a glance. "Ask Joey, he was the one to draw the symbols himself."

"That's not what I mean and you know it, dad." The way Bendy said the last word made it sound like a title, as if saying it more would make Henry see the truth. The toon then reached into his gut and brought out another book. A book that Henry was starting to hate the more he looked at it. 

It was the book that Joey had used to bring the toons to life.

Henry gave the demon an unimpressed look. "So not only did you take my bag, you went and took Joey's stuff too?"

"How else was I suppose to get answers?" Bendy replied nonchalantly while turning a few pages. He smiled when he found the page he was looking for. "Joey may have drawn the symbols to create me... "

He turned his intense gaze to Henry. "... But it was your blood he used, wasn't it?" He stated more than questioned.

Henry still wasn't affected. Instead the human just continued to pick up and stack his papers. "Congrats, you figured it out. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked sarcastically. "You want the truth, well here it is: Joey did use my blood to create you, but guess what?" He didn't give Bendy any time to answer. "I don't really give a shit about any of that. Joey wanted you, therefore I gave him permission to adopt you. Happy now?" 

"No!" The little toon snarled and stood up on shaking legs. "No, I'm not h-happy!" Henry blinked when he saw actual tears spilling out of the demon's dark eyes. Seriously? Bendy was crying over something like this?!

"Is that all I am to you, dad?! Just s-some type of... Of... Toy that can be traded like playing cards!?" Bendy yelled as his tears smeared his inky face. 

"... It's not like that, Bendy..." Henry neutrally replied as he carefully thought of his next choice of words. Damnit, he wasn't good at this type of stuff. "I just... Didn't want you." He finished.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Bendy gasped and put both hands over his mouth, tears still dripping down his face. The toon's shocked and hurt expression was so raw that Henry couldn't help but internally wince. Yeah, he fucked up...

"... You don't mean that.." Bendy whispered helplessly, voice barely audible. "You love me, I know you do!" The demon couldn't hold back the choked sob that tore out of his throat. He ran forward and threw himself at Henry, catching the man completely off guard.

The human fell backwards, watching as the papers he carefully stacked flew in random directions. He tried to pry the toon off of him but the little devil was stronger than he looked and only held on tighter. 

"Bendy!" Henry snapped as he tried to squirm away. "You're acting as if it's the end of the world! Let me go!" He gritted his teeth in annoyance when the demon only sobbed louder and after two minutes he stopped struggling. It didn't look like Bendy was going to calm down anytime soon.

'What would Joey do in a situation like this?' Henry wondered and tried his best to think on what his friend would do. Comfort him? Yea, that sounded like a good start.

Henry cautiously put a hand on Bendy's shaking form and patted his back awkwardly. There, he comforted him; but the little demon didn't seem any better. He certainly didn't sound it, with all that sobbing/whining. Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough..

Instead of patting Henry switched to rubbing small circles on the demon's back, hoping it will be enough to calm the toon down. 

Eventually, Bendy's sobs do subside, slowly but surely until he's hicupping quietly. Henry ignores the wet and inky stains on his favorite shirt and carefully pulls the little demon away. The toon allows himself to be pushed away but he still clings onto the front of Henry's shirt with a tight grip. 

"... You, uh... Finished crying..?" Henry asks in a hesitant voice. He doesn't want Bendy to start crying all over again.

"... Depends... You do love me... Right...?" Bendy sniffles in a sad (pathetic) way. Henry wants to roll his eyes but fortunately restrains himself. 

Instead the young man gives the demon a wavering grin. "... Sure..." He replies uneasily. 

Bendy gives a watery smile in return, apparently satisfied with the human's- his dad's- answer. "... Can you stay with me..?" He asks while biting his lip. 

Henry managed not to let out a groan of frustration. 

'Why me?' He thought. 'I just wanted to find my bag... Is that too much to ask...?'

Apparently it was since instead of waiting for confirmation, let alone an answer, Bendy was already tugging the human to his bed. Henry let himself be led, too tired and irritated to actually put up a fight. 

Henry laid down on the mattress with a defeated sigh. The bed was actually quite comfortable if a little crowded. His worries of it being a tight fit vanished when Bendy went on top of his chest and curled up comfortably, like an overgrown cat. The human tensed briefly before forcing himself to relax. 

'... How do I get myself into these messes...?' Henry thought sullenly as Bendy's small head rested on top of where his heart was beating quietly.

The little devil lets out a happy sigh and yawn, feeling content.

"Goodnight dad." The little demon mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"... Goodnight... Bendy..."

Despite how unnatural and random this day had passed, Henry couldn't help but feel like he had just been manipulated. He frowned at the thought before closing his eyes and counting to ten.

Even if Bendy wasn't heavy and he could barely feel him on his chest... Henry couldn't help but feel trapped.

He had a suspicion that Bendy knew this as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to leave a comment!!:)


End file.
